


Defying Fate

by Mikayuu_4ever



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Anti-Imprinting, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 15:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13527321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikayuu_4ever/pseuds/Mikayuu_4ever
Summary: Renesmee Cullen and Jacob Black refused to let some wolf magic tell them who they were destined to be with. {Renesmee x Female!OC, Jacob x Leah }





	Defying Fate

As Renesmee Cullen grew older, her family hoped (Well mainly her mother did) that she would begin to see her imprinter Jacob Black in a romantic light but that never happened, the bond between them was platonic and a brother/sister relationship. When she finally learned about imprinting, she was 17 and it was a bit..odd to say the least.

She didn't want Jacob: her best friend, her brother to lose his free will and be tied to her for the rest of his life and she absolutely didn't want love handed to her on a silver platter.

She wanted love, _real love_ with the fights, make-ups, endless conversations, and everything in between just like Leah Clearwater described what she had with her ex Sam Uley before he phased and imprinting took him away from her.

She remembers the look of longing on the eldest clearwater sibling when she spoke to Renesmee about what love _should_ be like instead of having it served on a silver platter when Renesmee touched her face and showed her their decision: her and Jacob's decision to not accept the imprint but instead they would remain friends, Renesmee didn't need uncle Jasper's gift to feel the relief from the she-wolf.

When Leah Clearwater had given her a rare smile, it was right then and there that Renesmee Cullen decided that imprinting was definitely **not** for her and Jacob.

**Author's Note:**

> {This story will be ant imprinting and slight Bella bashing. Renesmee and Jacob's relationship will be strictly that of a brother/sister and best friends. I don't know if it's just me but I find imprinting to be a bit odd especially with two wolves imprinting on infants and everyone is just okay with it. Anyway, that's enough rambling from me, please leave a kudos and comment!}


End file.
